cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Slash Commands
Adding to both categories? I'm just wondering why the commands should be added to the main category as well as subcategories? This sorta goes against all the hard work that Sister Leortha's been doing elsewhere in the wiki. I just like having thing standarized across the wiki . --[[User:StarGeek|StarGeek]] 14:47, 29 June 2006 (PDT) : Cross referencing? I dunno. I'd like to see each article in Category:Slash Commands as well as categorized into what type of command it is, and many commands fall in several catagories. Whatever standard, method of categorization that someone with more organization than I have will be followed by me. I slaughter this language! --[[User:Konoko|Konoko]] 19:00, 29 June 2006 (PDT) I'm thinking the way to go would be ot only have slash commands in one category (either the Slash Commands category or a subcategory) and make sure we have the Slash Commands article maintained with the master list. But that's just my thinking, if there's a better way to do it, of course, I'm up for that. --[[User:TonyV|TonyV]] 04:31, 30 June 2006 (PDT) Well since I'm the only one making these articles so far, I'm putting them in as many categories as I can. [http://paragonwiki.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=130 Slash Command Article Standard in the forums]--[[User:Konoko|Konoko]] 06:50, 5 October 2006 (PDT) Complete list of slash commands and their article's status No article * [[petrename (Slash Command)|petrename]] * [[petrename_name (Slash Command)|petrename_name]] * [[release_pets (Slash Command)|release_pets]] * [[local (Slash Command)|local]] * [[reply (Slash Command)|reply]] * [[tell_last (Slash Command)|tell_last]] * [[lfgset (Slash Command)|lfgset]] * [[request_exit_mission (Slash Command)|request_exit_mission]] * [[chan_Invite_sg (Slash Command)|chan_Invite_sg]] * [[coalition_Cancel (Slash Command)|coalition_Cancel]] * [[coalition_Invite (Slash Command)|coalition_Invite]] * [[coalition_MinTalkRank (Slash Command)|coalition_MinTalkRank]] * [[coalition_sg_MinTalkRank (Slash Command)|coalition_sg_MinTalkRank]] * [[coalition_NoSend (Slash Command)|coalition_NoSend]] * [[gInvite_sg (Slash Command)|gInvite_sg]] * [[sgInvite (Slash Command)|sgInvite]] * [[sgKick (Slash Command)|sgKick]] * [[sgLeave (Slash Command)|sgLeave]] * [[sgMode (Slash Command)|sgMode]] * [[sgModeSet (Slash Command)|sgModeSet]] * [[sgSetMOTD (Slash Command)|sgSetMOTD]] * [[sgRaid_Window (Slash Command)|sgRaid_Window]] * [[sgSetDemoteTimeout (Slash Command)|sgSetDemoteTimeout]] * [[sgSetDescription (Slash Command)|sgSetDescription]] * [[sgSetMotto (Slash Command)|sgSetMotto]] * [[sgStats (Slash Command)|sgStats]] * [[fullscreen (Slash Command)|fullscreen]] * [[maximize (Slash Command)|maximize]] * [[disable2D (Slash Command)|disable2D]] * [[screen (Slash Command)|screen]] * [[quit (Slash Command)|quit]] * [[cmdlist (Slash Command)|cmdlist]] * [[bind (Slash Command)|bind]] * [[unbind (Slash Command)|unbind]] * [[bind_load_file (Slash Command)|bind_load_file]] * [[bind_load (Slash Command)|bind_load]] * [[bind_save (Slash Command)|bind_save]] * [[bind_save_file (Slash Command)|bind_save_file]] * [[netgraph (Slash Command)|netgraph]] * [[maxfps (Slash Command)|maxfps]] * [[maxInactiveFps (Slash Command)|maxInactiveFps]] * [[showfps (Slash Command)|showfps]] * [[camdist (Slash Command)|camdist]] * [[camreset (Slash Command)|camreset]] * [[demorecord (Slash Command)|demorecord]] * [[demostop (Slash Command)|demostop]] * [[texAniso (Slash Command)|texAniso]] * [[fsaa (Slash Command)|fsaa]] * [[shaderDetail (Slash Command)|shaderDetail]] * [[useHDR (Slash Command)|useHDR]] * [[useDOF (Slash Command)|useDOF]] * [[useBumpmaps (Slash Command)|useBumpmaps]] * [[useFP (Slash Command)|useFP]] * [[useWater (Slash Command)|useWater]] * [[noSunFlare (Slash Command)|noSunFlare]] * [[renderScaleX (Slash Command)|renderScaleX]] * [[renderScaleY (Slash Command)|renderScaleY]] * [[renderScale (Slash Command)|renderScale]] * [[renderSize (Slash Command)|renderSize]] * [[useRenderScale (Slash Command)|useRenderScale]] * [[renderScaleFilter (Slash Command)|renderScaleFilter]] * [[bloomWeight (Slash Command)|bloomWeight]] * [[bloomScale (Slash Command)|bloomScale]] * [[dofWeight (Slash Command)|dofWeight]] * [[compatibleCursors (Slash Command)|compatibleCursors]] * [[shadowvol (Slash Command)|shadowvol]] * [[ss (Slash Command)|ss]] * [[follow (Slash Command)|follow]] * [[stopinactivedisplay (Slash Command)|stopinactivedisplay]] * [[mouse_look (Slash Command)|mouse_look]] * [[info (Slash Command)|info]] * [[info_tab (Slash Command)|info_tab]] * [[info_self (Slash Command)|info_self]] * [[info_self_tab (Slash Command)|info_self_tab]] * [[toggle_enemy (Slash Command)|toggle_enemy]] * [[toggle_enemy_prev (Slash Command)|toggle_enemy_prev]] * [[target_enemy_near (Slash Command)|target_enemy_near]] * [[target_enemy_far (Slash Command)|target_enemy_far]] * [[target_enemy_next (Slash Command)|target_enemy_next]] * [[target_enemy_prev (Slash Command)|target_enemy_prev]] * [[target_friend_near (Slash Command)|target_friend_near]] * [[target_friend_far (Slash Command)|target_friend_far]] * [[target_friend_next (Slash Command)|target_friend_next]] * [[target_friend_prev (Slash Command)|target_friend_prev]] * [[target_custom_near (Slash Command)|target_custom_near]] * [[target_custom_far (Slash Command)|target_custom_far]] * [[target_custom_next (Slash Command)|target_custom_next]] * [[target_custom_prev (Slash Command)|target_custom_prev]] * [[unselect (Slash Command)|unselect]] * [[profiler_record (Slash Command)|profiler_record]] * [[profiler_stop (Slash Command)|profiler_stop]] * [[reloadgfx (Slash Command)|reloadgfx]] * [[texwordeditor (Slash Command)|texwordeditor]] * [[whereami (Slash Command)|whereami]] * [[loc (Slash Command)|loc]] * [[getpos (Slash Command)|getpos]] * [[autoreply (Slash Command)|autoreply]] * [[cursorcache (Slash Command)|cursorcache]] * [[ctm_toggle (Slash Command)|ctm_toggle]] * [[clicktomove (Slash Command)|clicktomove]] * [[ctm (Slash Command)|ctm]] * [[beginchat (Slash Command)|beginchat]] * [[startchat (Slash Command)|startchat]] * [[slashchat (Slash Command)|slashchat]] * [[say (Slash Command)|say]] * [[s (Slash Command)|s]] * [[chat_set (Slash Command)|chat_set]] * [[chat_cycle (Slash Command)|chat_cycle]] * [[hideprimarychat (Slash Command)|hideprimarychat]] * [[tabtoggle (Slash Command)|tabtoggle]] * [[tabnext (Slash Command)|tabnext]] * [[tabprev (Slash Command)|tabprev]] * [[tabglobalnext (Slash Command)|tabglobalnext]] * [[tabglobalprev (Slash Command)|tabglobalprev]] * [[tabselect (Slash Command)|tabselect]] * [[change_handle (Slash Command)|change_handle]] * [[chan_create (Slash Command)|chan_create]] * [[chan_join (Slash Command)|chan_join]] * [[chan_leave (Slash Command)|chan_leave]] * [[chan_invite_team (Slash Command)|chan_invite_team]] * [[chan_invite_gf (Slash Command)|chan_invite_gf]] * [[chan_user_mode (Slash Command)|chan_user_mode]] * [[chan_mode (Slash Command)|chan_mode]] * [[chan_members (Slash Command)|chan_members]] * [[chan_motd (Slash Command)|chan_motd]] * [[chan_desc (Slash Command)|chan_desc]] * [[watching (Slash Command)|watching]] * [[gfriends (Slash Command)|gfriends]] * [[ghide (Slash Command)|ghide]] * [[gunhide (Slash Command)|gunhide]] * [[gignoring (Slash Command)|gignoring]] * [[myhandle (Slash Command)|myhandle]] * [[quickchat (Slash Command)|quickchat]] * [[window_resetall (Slash Command)|window_resetall]] * [[window_toggle (Slash Command)|window_toggle]] * [[toggle (Slash Command)|toggle]] * [[window_show (Slash Command)|window_show]] * [[show (Slash Command)|show]] * [[window_hide (Slash Command)|window_hide]] * [[window_color (Slash Command)|window_color]] * [[windowcolor (Slash Command)|windowcolor]] * [[chat (Slash Command)|chat]] * [[tray (Slash Command)|tray]] * [[target (Slash Command)|target]] * [[nav (Slash Command)|nav]] * [[map (Slash Command)|map]] * [[menu (Slash Command)|menu]] * [[chatoptions (Slash Command)|chatoptions]] * [[petoptions (Slash Command)|petoptions]] * [[powers (Slash Command)|powers]] * [[alttray (Slash Command)|alttray]] * [[alt2tray (Slash Command)|alt2tray]] * [[alttraysticky (Slash Command)|alttraysticky]] * [[tray_sticky (Slash Command)|tray_sticky]] * [[tray_sticky_alt2 (Slash Command)|tray_sticky_alt2]] * [[next_tray (Slash Command)|next_tray]] * [[prev_tray (Slash Command)|prev_tray]] * [[next_tray_alt (Slash Command)|next_tray_alt]] * [[prev_tray_alt (Slash Command)|prev_tray_alt]] * [[next_tray_alt2 (Slash Command)|next_tray_alt2]] * [[prev_tray_alt2 (Slash Command)|prev_tray_alt2]] * [[next_trays_tray (Slash Command)|next_trays_tray]] * [[prev_trays_tray (Slash Command)|prev_trays_tray]] * [[goto_tray (Slash Command)|goto_tray]] * [[goto_tray_alt (Slash Command)|goto_tray_alt]] * [[goto_tray_alt2 (Slash Command)|goto_tray_alt2]] * [[goto_trays_tray (Slash Command)|goto_trays_tray]] * [[team_select (Slash Command)|team_select]] * [[pet_select (Slash Command)|pet_select]] * [[pet_select_name (Slash Command)|pet_select_name]] * [[powexec_name (Slash Command)|powexec_name]] * [[powexec_slot (Slash Command)|powexec_slot]] * [[powexec_toggleon (Slash Command)|powexec_toggleon]] * [[powexec_toggleoff (Slash Command)|powexec_toggleoff]] * [[powexec_altslot (Slash Command)|powexec_altslot]] * [[powexec_alt2slot (Slash Command)|powexec_alt2slot]] * [[powexec_tray (Slash Command)|powexec_tray]] * [[powexec_abort (Slash Command)|powexec_abort]] * [[powexec_unqueue (Slash Command)|powexec_unqueue]] * [[powexec_auto (Slash Command)|powexec_auto]] * [[inspirationSlot (Slash Command)|inspirationSlot]] * [[inspexec_slot (Slash Command)|inspexec_slot]] * [[inspexec_tray (Slash Command)|inspexec_tray]] * [[inspexec_name (Slash Command)|inspexec_name]] * [[macro (Slash Command)|macro]] * [[macroslot (Slash Command)|macroslot]] * [[manage (Slash Command)|manage]] * [[screenshot (Slash Command)|screenshot]] * [[screenshottitle (Slash Command)|screenshottitle]] * [[screenshottga (Slash Command)|screenshottga]] * [[screenshotui (Slash Command)|screenshotui]] * [[copychat (Slash Command)|copychat]] * [[bug (Slash Command)|bug]] * [[release (Slash Command)|release]] * [[petition (Slash Command)|petition]] * [[cc (Slash Command)|cc]] * [[costume_change (Slash Command)|costume_change]] * [[window_scale (Slash Command)|window_scale]] * [[logchat (Slash Command)|logchat]] * [[assist (Slash Command)|assist]] * [[assist_name (Slash Command)|assist_name]] * [[target_name (Slash Command)|target_name]] * [[dialog_yes (Slash Command)|dialog_yes]] * [[dialog_no (Slash Command)|dialog_no]] * [[dialog_answer (Slash Command)|dialog_answer]] * [[e3screenshot (Slash Command)|e3screenshot]] * [[localtime (Slash Command)|localtime]] * [[autoperf (Slash Command)|autoperf]] * [[petcom (Slash Command)|petcom]] * [[petcom_name (Slash Command)|petcom_name]] * [[petcom_pow (Slash Command)|petcom_pow]] * [[petcom_all (Slash Command)|petcom_all]] * [[petsay (Slash Command)|petsay]] * [[petsay_name (Slash Command)|petsay_name]] * [[petsay_pow (Slash Command)|petsay_pow]] * [[petsay_all (Slash Command)|petsay_all]] * [[petrename (Slash Command)|petrename]] * [[petrename_name (Slash Command)|petrename_name]] * [[lightmapLODscale (Slash Command)|lightmapLODscale]] * [[camturn (Slash Command)|camturn]] * [[playerturn (Slash Command)|playerturn]] * [[face (Slash Command)|face]] * [[windowcloseextra (Slash Command)|windowcloseextra]] * [[gamereturn (Slash Command)|gamereturn]] * [[clearchat (Slash Command)|clearchat]] * [[keybind_reset (Slash Command)|keybind_reset]] * [[unbind_all (Slash Command)|unbind_all]] * [[ctstoggle (Slash Command)|ctstoggle]] * [[canlook (Slash Command)|canlook]] * [[camrotate (Slash Command)|camrotate]] * [[forward_mouse (Slash Command)|forward_mouse]] * [[forward (Slash Command)|forward]] * [[backward (Slash Command)|backward]] * [[left (Slash Command)|left]] * [[right (Slash Command)|right]] * [[up (Slash Command)|up]] * [[down (Slash Command)|down]] * [[speed_turn (Slash Command)|speed_turn]] * [[turnleft (Slash Command)|turnleft]] * [[turnright (Slash Command)|turnright]] * [[zoomin (Slash Command)|zoomin]] * [[zoomout (Slash Command)|zoomout]] * [[lookup (Slash Command)|lookup]] * [[lookdown (Slash Command)|lookdown]] * [[third (Slash Command)|third]] * [[first (Slash Command)|first]] * [[mouse_speed (Slash Command)|mouse_speed]] * [[mouse_invert (Slash Command)|mouse_invert]] * [[autorun (Slash Command)|autorun]] * [[who (Slash Command)|who]] * [[whoall (Slash Command)|whoall]] * [[ignore (Slash Command)|ignore]] * [[unignore (Slash Command)|unignore]] * [[ignorelist (Slash Command)|ignorelist]] * [[newspaper (Slash Command)|newspaper]] * [[emaildelete (Slash Command)|emaildelete]] * [[emailsend (Slash Command)|emailsend]] * [[stuck (Slash Command)|stuck]] * [[afk (Slash Command)|afk]] * [[kiosk (Slash Command)|kiosk]] * [[nojumprepeat (Slash Command)|nojumprepeat]] * [[sgraid_window (Slash Command)|sgraid_window]] * [[gignore (Slash Command)|gignore]] * [[gunignore (Slash Command)|gunignore]] * [[gfriend (Slash Command)|gfriend]] * [[gunfriend (Slash Command)|gunfriend]] * [[chan_invite (Slash Command)|chan_invite]] * [[ginvite (Slash Command)|ginvite]] * [[chan_invite_sg (Slash Command)|chan_invite_sg]] * [[ginvite_sg (Slash Command)|ginvite_sg]] * [[chan_send (Slash Command)|chan_send]] * [[send (Slash Command)|send]] * [[respec (Slash Command)|respec]] * [[getarenastats (Slash Command)|getarenastats]] * [[servertime (Slash Command)|servertime]] * [[show_petnames (Slash Command)|show_petnames]] * [[clear_petnames (Slash Command)|clear_petnames]] * [[release_pets (Slash Command)|release_pets]] * [[tell (Slash Command)|tell]] * [[t (Slash Command)|t]] * [[private (Slash Command)|private]] * [[p (Slash Command)|p]] * [[whisper (Slash Command)|whisper]] * [[friendlist (Slash Command)|friendlist]] * [[fl (Slash Command)|fl]] * [[group (Slash Command)|group]] * [[g (Slash Command)|g]] * [[team (Slash Command)|team]] * [[yell (Slash Command)|yell]] * [[y (Slash Command)|y]] * [[broadcast (Slash Command)|broadcast]] * [[b (Slash Command)|b]] * [[r (Slash Command)|r]] * [[reply (Slash Command)|reply]] * [[say (Slash Command)|say]] * [[local (Slash Command)|local]] * [[l (Slash Command)|l]] * [[s (Slash Command)|s]] * [[request (Slash Command)|request]] * [[req (Slash Command)|req]] * [[sell (Slash Command)|sell]] * [[auction (Slash Command)|auction]] * [[supergroup (Slash Command)|supergroup]] * [[sg (Slash Command)|sg]] * [[coalition (Slash Command)|coalition]] * [[c (Slash Command)|c]] * [[ac (Slash Command)|ac]] * [[arena (Slash Command)|arena]] * [[h (Slash Command)|h]] * [[help (Slash Command)|help]] * [[guide (Slash Command)|guide]] * [[e (Slash Command)|e]] * [[me (Slash Command)|me]] * [[em (Slash Command)|em]] * [[emote (Slash Command)|emote]] * [[friend (Slash Command)|friend]] * [[f (Slash Command)|f]] * [[estrange (Slash Command)|estrange]] * [[unfriend (Slash Command)|unfriend]] * [[sidekick (Slash Command)|sidekick]] * [[sk (Slash Command)|sk]] * [[lk (Slash Command)|lk]] * [[lackey (Slash Command)|lackey]] * [[unsk (Slash Command)|unsk]] * [[unsidekick (Slash Command)|unsidekick]] * [[unlk (Slash Command)|unlk]] * [[unlackey (Slash Command)|unlackey]] * [[exemplar (Slash Command)|exemplar]] * [[ex (Slash Command)|ex]] * [[malefactor (Slash Command)|malefactor]] * [[mal (Slash Command)|mal]] * [[rsk (Slash Command)|rsk]] * [[unexemplar (Slash Command)|unexemplar]] * [[unex (Slash Command)|unex]] * [[unrsk (Slash Command)|unrsk]] * [[unmal (Slash Command)|unmal]] * [[unmalefactor (Slash Command)|unmalefactor]] * [[invite (Slash Command)|invite]] * [[i (Slash Command)|i]] * [[kick (Slash Command)|kick]] * [[k (Slash Command)|k]] * [[leaveTeam (Slash Command)|leaveTeam]] * [[lfg (Slash Command)|lfg]] * [[lfgset (Slash Command)|lfgset]] * [[buffs (Slash Command)|buffs]] * [[makeleader (Slash Command)|makeleader]] * [[ml (Slash Command)|ml]] * [[sginvite (Slash Command)|sginvite]] * [[sgi (Slash Command)|sgi]] * [[sgkick (Slash Command)|sgkick]] * [[sgk (Slash Command)|sgk]] * [[sgleave (Slash Command)|sgleave]] * [[sgstats (Slash Command)|sgstats]] * [[promote (Slash Command)|promote]] * [[demote (Slash Command)|demote]] * [[nameLeader (Slash Command)|nameLeader]] * [[nameOverlord (Slash Command)|nameOverlord]] * [[nameCommander (Slash Command)|nameCommander]] * [[nameRingleader (Slash Command)|nameRingleader]] * [[nameCaptain (Slash Command)|nameCaptain]] * [[nameTaskmaster (Slash Command)|nameTaskmaster]] * [[nameLieutenant (Slash Command)|nameLieutenant]] * [[nameEnforcer (Slash Command)|nameEnforcer]] * [[nameMember (Slash Command)|nameMember]] * [[nameFlunky (Slash Command)|nameFlunky]] * [[sgSetMOTD (Slash Command)|sgSetMOTD]] * [[sgSetMotto (Slash Command)|sgSetMotto]] * [[sgSetDescription (Slash Command)|sgSetDescription]] * [[sgSetDemoteTimeout (Slash Command)|sgSetDemoteTimeout]] * [[sgmode (Slash Command)|sgmode]] * [[sgmodeset (Slash Command)|sgmodeset]] * [[coalition_invite (Slash Command)|coalition_invite]] * [[ci (Slash Command)|ci]] * [[coalition_cancel (Slash Command)|coalition_cancel]] * [[coalition_sg_mintalkrank (Slash Command)|coalition_sg_mintalkrank]] * [[coalition_mintalkrank (Slash Command)|coalition_mintalkrank]] * [[coalition_nosend (Slash Command)|coalition_nosend]] * [[trade (Slash Command)|trade]] * [[costume_change (Slash Command)|costume_change]] * [[cc (Slash Command)|cc]] * [[hide (Slash Command)|hide]] * [[unhide (Slash Command)|unhide]] * [[search (Slash Command)|search]] * [[sea (Slash Command)|sea]] * [[findmember (Slash Command)|findmember]] * [[get_comment (Slash Command)|get_comment]] * [[comment (Slash Command)|comment]] * [[arenainvite (Slash Command)|arenainvite]] * [[ai (Slash Command)|ai]] * [[sgraid_invite (Slash Command)|sgraid_invite]] * [[raid_invite (Slash Command)|raid_invite]] Article needs standardization * [[pet_select (Slash Command)|pet_select]] * [[pet_select_name (Slash Command)|pet_select_name]] * [[petcom (Slash Command)|petcom]] * [[petcom_pow (Slash Command)|petcom_pow]] * [[petcom_name (Slash Command)|petcom_name]] * [[petcom_all (Slash Command)|petcom_all]] * [[petsay (Slash Command)|petsay]] * [[petsay_name (Slash Command)|petsay_name]] * [[petsay_pow (Slash Command)|petsay_pow]] * [[petsay_all (Slash Command)|petsay_all]] * [[coalition (Slash Command)|coalition]] * [[supergroup (Slash Command)|supergroup]] * [[tell (Slash Command)|tell]] * [[vis_scale (Slash Command)|vis_scale]] Mostly complete =